<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>miss na miss kita by BriMarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074241">miss na miss kita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie'>BriMarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Drunken Texts, Exes, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, Reconciliation, Ricky Bowen Loves Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen is Whipped (HSMTMTS), Secret Crush, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, still in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nini accidentally sends a drunken text to her best friend who also happens to be her ex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen &amp; Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>miss na miss kita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really felt like making another drabble since I haven’t made one in over a month.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You sure you're not gonna get too wild tonight? I know how you ladies get when you're drunk, and let me just say that you'll need to barricade the doors so you don't end up roaming the streets like last time."</p><p>Nini let out a hearty laugh at her best friend's words. "Ricky, that was one time! You gotta let it go."</p><p>"You and Gina were shirtless while running in the neighborhood. Ashlyn and Kourtney were cheering you on while Red and I had to chase you guys down. You could've gotten arrested!"</p><p>"And what about it?"</p><p>"You guys were belting We Will Rock You at 2 in the morning."</p><p>"Everyone could use a little Queen at random times of the night. It's good for the soul."</p><p>"Nina!"</p><p>She chuckles and nudges his arm. "I'm just kidding! Don't worry this time we won't get nearly as drunk as the last girl's night. I think we all learned our lessons from the hangovers and puking."</p><p>He sighs. "Good, because I don't wanna get a call at 4 am to come pick you guys up from a station."</p><p>"I promise I'll let you know if I think we'll be in trouble."</p><p>He smiles. "Sounds like a plan."</p><p>She walks up to him and gives him a hug. He happily embraces her back, rubbing his hand up and down her back. She blissfully sighs at the familiar feeling. She always adored when he hugged her like this when they dated a year ago. They had been so into the hug that they didn't hear Kourtney's footsteps from the basement.</p><p>"You two lovebirds done yet? Gina needs all hands on deck to bring this keg in." </p><p>They both blushed at the nickname and slowly pulled away from one another. Nini pushed her hair behind her ear. "We aren't together, and yeah I'll be down in a second."</p><p>"Better hurry cuz Ashlyn and Gina are not exactly the strongest, and I'm no better."</p><p>"You sure you ladies don't want my help too? I wouldn't mind. I have plenty of time to kill."</p><p>Kourtney shakes her head. "Nope, this is part of the girl's night tradition. All four of us gotta team up and push this bad boy into the kitchen. We've been doing it since junior year of high school all the way to now, and we can't ruin tradition now can we?"</p><p>"All power to you." He turns back to the small brunette in front of him and grins. "I'll see you later. Call me if you need me."</p><p>She nods. "You know I will."</p><p>He gives her a brief hug and a fleeting peck on the cheek, making her heart jump and her cheeks red.</p><p>"Bye Neens."</p><p>He gives a small nod to Kourtney before finding his way out. Nini grazed her hand over the area he kissed and began smiling like an idiot.</p><p>"When are you two getting back together? I'm getting sick of the not so subtle flirting back and forth."</p><p>Nini rolls her eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about. Also, you know how complicated Ricky and I's relationship is."</p><p>A year ago, Ricky and Nini had split after two years together because they felt like it wasn't the right time and that they rushed into it. Ricky also happened to be doing a semester abroad the following semester, so he wouldn't be able to spend time with her. They both made the amicable decision to stay friends, and it's been that way ever since.</p><p>But Nini would be lying to herself if she said she never once fantasized what it'd be like to reconcile their relationship or feel his lips pressed against hers one more time. She always knew she'd always have a little love for him no matter how much time had passed, but she didn't realize that the feeling never faded with time as she expected it to.</p><p>Kourtney decided to drop it for now, knowing how sensitive Nini gets at the mention of their odd relationship. "Whatever you say Neens. Let's just help the other two. I'm sure I overheard Gina yelling at Ashlyn for not holding it upright."</p><p>"Yeah, let's go."</p><p>After a lot of grunting and a little scolding from Gina for not carrying it correctly, the women were able to get the keg in the kitchen. They all were panting and sweating.</p><p>"Alright, first activity down. Two more to go. I'll make sure all the doors are locked and fragile items are secured. Don't want <em>the incident</em> to occur again." Gina says breathlessly.</p><p>Ashlyn raises her index. "I'll get started on the snacks. Kourtney, will you open the keg with the tap while I do that?"</p><p>Kourtney nods. "Sure, Nini you can turn on 13 Going on 30 while we do our thing."</p><p>All the women did their parts and met in the living room when they were done. Usually about 20 minutes into the movie, they start to talk amongst themselves and start playing daring games. Ashlyn had been the first to initiate it.</p><p>"Truth, dare, or drink anyone?"</p><p>All the girls smirk at each other, knowing this was when the party was really gonna get started. </p><p>"Hell yeah!" Gina lifts her beer and chugs some of it.</p><p>"Cool, I'll go first! Gina, truth or dare?" Ashlyn asks.</p><p>"You know me. I'm always up for a dare."</p><p>"I dare you to finish the rest of your cup and lay upside down for the next full round."</p><p>"Pst, I could do that in my sleep." Gina finished her drink and rested on her head with ease. "Alright, I'm next! Kourtney truth or dare?"</p><p>"Truth."</p><p>Gina smirks evilly. "Is it true that you and Howie shared a kiss after psychology class yesterday?"</p><p>Kourtney choked on her drink while the other two women gasped. "How the hell did you find out?"</p><p>"You know everyone can see you even when you stand in a corner, right? Also, I happened to walk by, and damn am I glad I did."</p><p>Nini lightly slaps Kourtney's arm. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I had a feeling you two had a thing for each other for a while now."</p><p>"Oh you're one to talk missy. Matter of fact, Nini truth or dare?"</p><p>Nini knew regardless of what she chose, she'd probably end up drinking considering the topic. "I guess I'll go with truth."</p><p>Kourtney gives her a smug look. "Do you still have feelings for Ricky?"</p><p>Nini's face became red as the other women all gave her knowing looks. </p><p>"Well, I can answer that one." Ashlyn says.</p><p>"Yeah, honestly it's amazing how you two denied your feelings for this long. I surely thought you'd get back together the second he came back from Europe." Gina adds.</p><p>Kourtney nods. "That's what I've been saying!"</p><p>Alcohol always made them all more bold and blunt with their questions, which Nini admits she wasn't too crazy about. But she knows they don’t mean harm.</p><p>"I'm gonna drink." </p><p>The women all playfully boo as she downs her beer.</p><p>"You can't drink for every round Neeners. We'll get you eventually!" Gina says bubbly, clearly affected by the blood flowing down to her head and the beer.</p><p>Something told Nini that it was gonna be one hell of a night. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After the ten rounds, all the women were mentally gone. Gina has been giggling nonstop for the past 20 minutes or so, and no one is sure why. Kourtney is trying to keep her eyes open as she listens to Ashlyn babble about how sad the last Narnia book was and how she would've ended it. </p><p>Nini is trying her best to see straight as she gets up to grab a water from the fridge. As she sips her drink, she glances over at the TV screen still playing the long forgotten film. She saw the couple begin to bond again after so much time apart, and she feels herself relating a little to them despite it not being the same exact situation.</p><p>In a way, she was much like Mark Ruffalo's character because she's just kind of been waiting for her best friend to finally realize that she wants to be with him. But somehow he doesn't see all the obvious signs. </p><p>Nini has never once denied her feelings to herself, only to others. She knew her friends would try to help her confess if she told them, and she just didn't want to get her hopes up.</p><p>She wasn’t sure if he felt the same way or if them being friends was actually for the best. It had been a struggle. She watched the screen as they stare longingly at one another without the other noticing, and she internally screamed <em>just get together already!</em></p><p>And that's when she got an idea. Who was she to scold these two fictional characters when she herself couldn't even muster up the courage to just tell Ricky how she felt? She'll be damned if she's a hypocrite to her own beliefs. </p><p>Without a second thought, she whips out her phone and dials his number. After four rings, he doesn't answer, making her pout. At first, she saw it as a sign that it wasn't meant to be. Then, she saw it as fate telling her that this was just motivation. She doesn't allow herself to think too hard about it as she pressed their messages and clicked voice text.</p><p>
  <em>Hey Ricky, buddy. My bestest friend in the whole damn universe. The Mickey to my Minnie. I just couldn't stop thinking about you, about us really. And by us I do mean romantically. Remember how we were? I still remember how you used to buy me flowers on dates and spun me around in my living room to whatever was playing on that little Bluetooth you carry around. You always had this cute little smile reserved for me that always made me all gooey inside. And the kisses. Oh god, the kisses were so amazing! I still think about them sometimes. I still think about YOU a lot of times, especially in my dreams. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well. Anyways, what I'm basically trying to say is...miss na miss kita mahal ko.</em>
</p><p>She was satisfied with her words and sent it. She rested her phone on the counter and skipped back to her friends, completely forgetting about the text. Unbeknownst to her, her phone had been buzzing like crazy a few feet away.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After another hour, the women had crashed from the alcohol in their systems. Gina was knocked out on the floor in the kitchen, and no one had the strength or stable enough mental state to pick her up. Ashlyn had made her way upstairs to her bedroom while Kourtney had found a rather comfortable spot on the bean bag in the living room.</p><p>Nini had fallen asleep on the couch with a warm blanket wrapped around her. She had been dreaming peacefully until she hears a rather loud banging at the door. She groans at the noise and tried to cancel it out, but whoever was knocking was motivated to get in. </p><p>She was hoping someone else would get it, but the others hadn’t moved a muscle. She sighs as she slowly gets up from her spot and drags her feet to the door. She felt a little dizzy, but at least she was sober. She peeked her head through the crack and squinted her eyes at the familiar face in front of her.</p><p>“Ricky, what’re you doing here at 3 in the morning?”</p><p>He had an urgent look in his eyes, and he appeared as if he ran here. “Nini, I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“Uh yeah, sure.”</p><p>“Can we speak in private?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s talk on the porch.” She closes the door behind her and steps right in front of him. </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t wait until later. It was killing me ever since you sent it.”</p><p>She lifts a brow. “Sent what?”</p><p>He gives her a bewildered look. “The text you sent  me two hours ago, Neens. I can’t stop thinking about it.”</p><p>“I didn’t send a text.”</p><p>He takes out his phone, pulls up their messages, and hands her it. She reads the text and felt her skin go pale. Her heart stopped at the extremely raw emotions she wrote about, surprised her drunken mind was able to even do this. She gasped when she read the last part of the text. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die.</p><p>She hid her reddened face with her hands. “Oh my god, this is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry!”</p><p>“What’re you sorry about?”</p><p>“That stupid ass message! I didn’t mean to! I guess my dumb drunken state had taken control of my emotions or something. God, this is so humiliating. You probably think I’m some lovesick loser.”</p><p>She felt herself begin to tear up. He grabs her hands and gently removes them from her face. “Why would you say something like that?”</p><p>“Because it’s true!”</p><p>Ricky stares at her blankly. “Wait, so everything you said was how you actually feel about me?”</p><p>She blushes as she looks at the ground bashfully. “Yes, but that doesn’t matter since I know you don’t feel the same. Now I probably ruined our rekindled friendship.” She released herself from his grip and began walking back inside but was stopped by him pulling her back to him by the wrist.</p><p>“Woah, so you’re just gonna walk off like that without letting me say what I feel?”</p><p>“Uh yeah? I thought I already knew how you felt about me. About us.”</p><p>“Well, clearly you don’t.” He interlaced their fingers and cupped her cheek with his free hand. “Nini, I haven’t stopped thinking about us. I always wonder if we’d still be together if I didn’t go to Europe all the time. I admit I considered coming home after the first two weeks because I missed you so damn much. I missed all the sweet kisses and cuddles you used to give me.”</p><p>Her eyes twinkled. “You missed that too?”</p><p>He smiles and nods. “I miss it all. Neens, I’m still in love with you. I don’t think I ever stopped. I don’t think I’ll <em>ever</em> stop.”</p><p>She begins crying happy tears. “I’m in love with you Ricky. Like, it’s actually scary how much I love you.”</p><p>He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pressed her onto his chest. He rested his forehead against hers. Her arms hung around his neck. </p><p>“Neens, I want to start over. I want to take you on dates and kiss you until we’re breathless like we used to if you’re willing to.”</p><p>She beams. “You stole the words right out of my mouth.”</p><p>She gets on her toes and kisses him. He responds by holding her tighter as he kisses her back, getting flashbacks from when they’d kiss like this all the time. He wonders why he’d ever let something as silly as Europe get in the way of something as beautiful as this.</p><p>He spun her around, not breaking their embrace until he sets her back down. They’re both breathing irregularly as they gaze into one another’s eyes. He pushes some of the loose strands of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Hey Nini?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>He pecks her lips. “Mahal din kita.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title means "I miss you so much" and the last line of the text message means “I miss you so much my love” and Ricky’s final line means “I love you too”  in Tagalog.</p><p>I was debating on making Ricky her ex or her best friend and decided "hey what if he were both?" and that's how we got here.</p><p>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>